Surprise in English Class
by BlackFeatherArchen
Summary: Different new assignments for Danny in English class.
1. Monday morning

**Monday 6:30 a.m. Fenton Works**

!

Uhhhhhhh, groaned a tired Danny Fenton, as he tried to hit the snooze button. Then he shoot it with an small ectoblast out of his finger. Danny is not a normal boy, he became a halfa after going into his parents ghost portal.

"DANNY THAT ECTOGUN IS FOR PROTECTION NOT TURNING OFF YOUR ALARM! Yelled his Mom.

Well Danny's mom is not a normal stay at home mom, she is a ghost hunter and does not know of Danny's powers and knows the kinds of explosions.

Danny then got up took a shower and got dressed and went to have his breakfeast.

Danny grabbed a bowl and cereal, fruitloops, his mom was making eggs and he did not dare to eat them because sometimes his mom's cooking is not edible by humans.

He started eating his frootloops smiling. (AN: Yes I added fruitloops for Vlads benefit to the story)

"Danny we will not buy you another alarm clock until you stop destroying everyone you have." Stated his mom.

"Danny do you need a ride to school" asked his sister Jazz.

"No, I am meeting Tucker at Sam's and walking to school" answered the halfa.

**On the way to school 7:00 a.m.**

"Hey, dude you look tired." Stated Tucker.

"really I had not noticed" replied the halfa with sarcasm

"How much sleep did you get?" asked Sam

"Oh about 5 hours I did not go to bed till 12:30 I stayed up hunting ghosts."

**IN Danny's English Class**

"Well what a surprise Mr. Fenton you are actually on time today" said the overweight English teacher Mr. Lancer.

" Anyway class today instead of reading a book we will do a different type of theme for the next few books we read."

"Yessss!" replied the class.

"Yes, it will be a nice change, today's topic is ….DEATH."

The class all stared giving different looks some confused, some thinking, and one halfa with shock and then a smile on his face with his friends. He was smiling because this is something he can get an easy A on.

" What you are to do is up to you, you can write about the topic of the day, draw of it, write poetry, anything you want to show the way you view it." Said the teacher.


	2. Death

**Tuesday **

"Hey Danny what did you do for your Death thing?" asked Tucker

"I did a poem." Replied the halfa "Oh ok, I did an essay because it was easiest thing to do." Said tucker

"Tucker you always do the easy way, I drew a picture to represent Death."

**At Casper High School, Mr. Lancer's English class **

"Alright class I hope everyone did their homework assignment." Said the overweight bald English teacher Mr. lancer.

"Now who will go first" "Sam Manson"

"Fine for my represent of Death I drew a picture."

The picture was of the grim reaper; it was a black cloak with red eyes only showing in the hood and a scythe by his one arm and saw no hands.

"Alright Ms. Mason thank you for the picture, next should be Tucker Foley."

"For my Death representation I wrote an essay about death."

Death is what comes to people when they die. They die naturally, caused by an accident or someone tried to kill you. Death is believed to be darkness. Another figure that goes along with death is the grim reaper. It is believed he comes to you before you die and reap your soul. Some people want to die and think of it as a relief and this leads them to suicide. Death can be a relief to those in an extreme amount of pain. It may be very painful to die. Another way death is looked at it as a nap you never wake up from. One other thing related to death is what happens after you die you can go to heaven, hell, or as we all know become a ghost. This is my way of looking at Death.

"Thank you Tucker."

A few more people go

"Last Mr. Fenton."

"I wrote a poem about Death."

Death

A lot of people fear me

I am something you can never see

I come creeping up on you

I am not something new

Some people know I am coming to them

I am darkness to them

They do not want to be taken away

They go without say

Pain comes to some

Others just come

After I come they want to be happy

This may sound kind of Sappy

Sometimes people with so much pain want me

To people I have no gender but some believe I am a he

Other people make up I am a she

But it does not really matter, you can't see me

Legends say I come in a form of a reaper

All the people I run into are keepers

To some I am a form of darkness others a light

To many seeing the light is such a sight

I have a question for you, will you answer for me

Do you fear me?

"Thank you Mr. Fenton for the interesting poem, tomorrow the topic is Fear.


	3. Tuesday night

AN: This chapter is going to be different from my first one.

_Italics is going to be thoughts_

Normal is when talking to someone

Underline is when they are giving there presentation 

**Bold is location, time etc. **

**Tuesday night **

_Hmmm. What should I do for the project that is due tomorrow. I don't know how to describe fear. What is fear to me? I know what I am afraid of. Should I write what my definition of fear is. Should I draw my fear. No I would not know how to draw it. And besides everyone is probably going to draw there own fear. Maybe I should give a general drawing of fear. _

_Brrrr. O great what now I still don't know what I am going to do. It better just be the box ghost. _

Danny changes to Danny phantom and flies out his window

**Outside a box store**

"Beware I am the Box ghost, I shall take all things box shaped."

"Grr, could we skip the introductions I already know who you are and I have homework I want to get done."

Suck boxy in thermos

Skulker shows up

"hello whelp you shall be mine, I got new upgrades."

Giant rocket appears fires it , Danny turns intangible to avoid, they still blast him, skulker fires more rockets Danny tries flying away does not work.

"It is useless ghost boy you can not get rid of my ecto seeking missiles."

"Look I so don't have time for this."

Danny freezes missiles and blast them with ectoblast and sucks Skulker into thermos. Flies home.

_Aww man I can't believe how late it is. What should I do for my fear representation. I know I will just draw a picture decrypting fear. _


End file.
